


Us [1917]

by guilty_heroes



Series: Us [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_heroes/pseuds/guilty_heroes
Summary: Annabeth and Luke try to enjoy their wedding, to the best of their abilities.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Annabeth Chase
Series: Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655437
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Us [1917]

**Us [1917]**

Sharp eyes watched them from every corner. They traveled with them as they danced across the room. Gazes, like spiderwebs, stuck on them. Throwing them first this way and then that way. Her heels began to dig into her feet. His hand on her shoulder weighed her into the ground.

But it didn’t matter. They were perfect. The beautiful couple meant to be. A love story worthy of a Shakespearean tragedy.

His glare, felt most out of them all, mined into her mind. Through the back of her head now, the front later, his head next. 

He wore a green flower over his suit.

“He’s staring at us.”

“I know.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Nor do I.”

There was a pause. “I’m going to say something.”

“Please don’t.”

“You’re still protecting him. Who even invited him?”

_ I did _ . “I don’t know.”

Another pause. “I’m going to say something.”

“This is our night. Can we please focus on  _ us _ ?”

“He is.”

“Us.” There was a bite in her tone. “Not him.”

Both of his hands slid down to her waist. Her hands encircled his neck.   
  


“They’re talking about us,” she began anew. “They tell each other how much they wish they could be us.”

“All men are fools when they know naught of what they speak.”

She sighed in response. Her head rested against his shoulder. She tightly shut her eyes. When they opened again he was still staring at her, a cigarillo hanging out of his mouth. Another man was trying to talk to him, but his attention on her was unwavering.

Her eyelids clamped down again. He swayed them both to the music of the piano.

In her head, she remembered his touch and smiled her first, genuine smile of the night.

**  
  
  
**


End file.
